1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns an improvement to flexible walls of plastic canvas, which is fitted in particular to the bodies of vehicles, but which can also be utilized in temporary or other buildings.
These flexible walls or curtains are typically suspended from the top rails of the vehicle body, stretched at their lateral extremities in an appropriate manner, with their lower edge being fixed by straps to the edges of the vehicle floor.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
As in the case of the wall described in document GB-A-2 161 851, the invention can be used to improve the security of the transported goods, the latter being protected against harmful acts, vandalism and/or theft. In the case of the above-mentioned document, this protection results from what is a veritable double wall:
the conventional wall or curtain, PA1 a lining in the form of reinforced canvas, the edges of which are fixed to the conventional wall.